The Original Order Reads The Sorcerer's Stone
by littleme123
Summary: The members of the original Order of the Phoenix read the Harry Potter books. Rated T for swearing.


_Author's note: This is my first fanfic so I know it's not going to be that good and if anyone has any advice, I would love to hear it. _

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER._

_Note: The bolded words are J.K. Rowling's and the normal ones are mine. _

"Voldemort is on the move." Dumbledore said gravely. "He is, as you know, killing and torturing innocent people every day in order to gain more followers."  
>James Potter, who had been listening intently, snorted and said, "Followers, yeah right. More like servants. He'll kill them the minute he has no more use for them."<br>Everyone in the Order who had heard him agreed and started suggesting on what they thought Voldemort might do to his servants/followers.  
>"Silence!" Dumbledore barely had to raise his voice for all of them to look at each other sheepishly and fall quiet to listen. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, former Transfiguration teacher, founder of the Order of the Phoenix, and many many more, looked even more exhausted than usual. Many of the people there noticed this.<br>One of the people who noticed this was Lily Potter. "What's happened, Professor?" She asked. "Has someone else been…?" One could have dropped a pin in the Room of Requirement, where they currently were, and heard it thoroughly. No one need Lily to finish her thought for they all knew what she was thinking.  
>"Lily, my dear, I am no longer your teacher. Therefore, you don't need to address me as Professor. A simple 'Albus' will do." Dumebledore smiled at her though it didn't quite reach his eyes and the usual twinkle there was gone. Lily blushed, but Dumebledore continued. "Yes, someone has been tortured and murdered shortly after, though he is not in the Order. I am not yet informed of who he is, but I do know this: That said someone was tortured and murdered by Voldemort concerning the current whereabouts of the people in the Order."<br>"WHAT?" Marlene McKinnon shrieked. "Who would know about the Order?"  
>"Well, it's pretty obvious isn't it?" Mad-Eye said and then when they all looked at him clueless, he sighed and said, "There's a spy in the Order."<br>"But it could be anyone!" said Dorcas Meadows.  
>"Dorcas is right, how are we supposed to know who the spy is?" Asked Alice Longbottom.<br>"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT, PEOPLE, LISTEN UP!" Screamed the black haired, handsome Marauder, who is also known as Sirius Black. "All you have to do is let me handle it."  
>"YOU? YOU? What the hell are YOU gonna do about it?" said the tired and amused voice of Remus Lupin. Beside him, Lily and James were both laughing and looking at what Sirius would do next.<br>"I'll tell you, Moonykins, all you idiots have to do is let me unleash my 'Black' charm on this spy and he'll spill everything as though he were on veritaserum."  
>"Padfoot, you just said that the spy was 'he' so why would a boy want you to unleash your 'charm'?" James asked, almost looking afraid for the response he was going to get.<br>"Because, he's gay and his heart's desire is to fuck me, Prongsie." Was the response.  
>"As wonderful as this conversation is, can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Lily asked even though she was looking as if she was about to burst out laughing at any second.<br>"Lily is right, Sirius." Dumbledore said though the twinkle was back in his eyes now. Drumming his fingers on the long, wooden table, he was lost in his thoughts, _'I just wish we knew what's going to happen in the future. Is Voldemort going to be gone? What's going to the happen to the Order? What's going to happen to the Wizarding World? If our world is to be saved, who is the savior? And, most importantly, who is the spy?'  
><em>All of a sudden they heard singing coming from somewhere.  
>"Who's singing?" Dedalus Diggle asked, looking around. Then, they saw a window appear and through it soaring through the air, came Fawkes carrying a lumpy package wrapped very badly in brown paper. Fawkes flew through the air and came to land in front of Dumbledore, who stroked his feathers with one hand, and took the package from the phoenix with his other. Dumbledore, under the intense gaze of his fellow Order members, unwrapped the package and in it was….<br>"BOOKS! BOOKS?" Screamed Sirius.  
>"It's cursed!" Shouted Moody, on his feet and wand at the ready in an instant.<br>"Alastor, please sit down." Said Dumbledore. "And, yes Mr. Black, books. It seems as though these books are from the future."  
>"Oh cool, maybe we'll know what's gonna happen to Voldemort and the Order" Said Frank Longbottom, not knowingly echoing Dumbledore's words.<br>"Hold on." Lily said. "The book says, 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'." Then looking at James, she added "Do you have any relatives called 'Harry', dear?"  
>"Not that I know of…" James said, thinking back through many generations. "No, I'm positive that I don't have any relatives called 'Harry.'"<br>"I think we should read these books. They might tell us how to stop Voldemort." Remus said.  
>"Awww, look at that, Moony, wants to read a book. What a surprise!" Sirius said sarcastically.<br>"Shut up." Was came his retort.  
>"ALL RIGHT!" Yelled Mad-Eye. "Stop the pointless stupid conversation and let's get on with reading these damn books. The sooner we get started the sooner we finish and get the hell out of here. I don't know about you but I don't feel like being stuck in here with you idiots."<br>"I think I'll read first, Albus." Said Minerva McGonagall. 


End file.
